DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): Funds are requested for partial support of the Annual Meetings of the Society for Developmental Biology over the next five years (1999-2003). The upcoming 58th Annual Meeting will be held at the University of Virginia in Charlottesville from June 13-18, 1999. Fifty invited speakers will speak on topics including morphogenesis and cell fate, signals that organize the body plan, gametogenesis, the cell biology of development, cell lineage and cell polarity, wiring of the nervous system and early embryonic patterning. One session will focus on the relationship between developmental biology and human birth defects. An additional 30 speakers will be chosen from submitted abstracts, allowing the inclusion of the most up-to-the-minute results and providing the opportunity for postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to talk about their work. The afternoons will be devoted to poster sessions and workshops. A special education symposium will address issues for teachers and for those interested in presenting science to the broader community.